


【万笛/rakidric】You are being watched (番外2)

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 迷你金龜車，終於記得帶上駕照了...歡迎共乘，小心翻車





	【万笛/rakidric】You are being watched (番外2)

五點、

五點半、

五點五十五…

Rakitić無法控制地盯著電視旁的數字鐘，他心中默數著一個又一個的六十秒，抵著雙膝的手肘早已把西裝褲下的腿上壓出了紅色的印子，他輕咬著不知何時移到嘴邊的右手拇指，上下排牙齒隨著秒數上下開闔著。又一分鐘過去了，Rakitić低下頭望著地板，心浮氣躁的抓著自己原本梳理整齊的金髮，他無助的只能用這種方式來發洩自己心中越來越深層的恐懼。

他特意推開下午的所有工作，在正常下班之前就已經抵達了自家門口，他原以為這個時間點家中已經有人了，但是開門後迎接的黑暗卻讓他期待落空。

他憶起今天早上開心吃早飯的Modrić和他們分別時露出的失落小表情，一切都和平常一樣，他的衣服、東西都還在這裡，一定不會有問題的。

「沒關係的，一定只是今天工作比較忙而已…」他在心中一遍又一遍的默念著這段話，彷彿他就是能驅除邪靈的神聖經文，他用生命念誦著。

Rakitić抬起頭，下意識的將視線移到斜後方的門，正當他轉移視線時，卻又像是被針刺了一下似的將頭彈回來，他不該有這種想法的，這讓他害怕的源頭不正是因為自己不能割捨的習慣所致嗎？

他太習慣…習慣在那狹小的空間內觀賞著自己的愛人，它讓他足夠了解了Modrić，卻也能讓他完全失去Modrić。

六點整。

熟悉的電子聲響從門口傳來，Rakitić的雙耳抽動了一下，他的身子更迅速了做出了反應，他幾乎是從沙發上彈跳起來，然後跨過了沙發、飛越了小階梯往門口狂奔。當他靠近門板時，聽到了金屬物摩擦的聲音，他沒有一秒猶豫的轉開門把。

手上還做出握著鑰匙姿勢的Modrić，看著開啟的門把一併把鑰匙也帶遠，他花了幾秒收回視線抬起頭，對著Rakitić眨了眨眼，滿臉疑惑、不解。Rakitić死死的用視線抓住對方，他的瞳孔上下左右移動著，像是一台掃描機器，必須完整的將眼前的珍貴物件從頭到腳掃描過一次。

「你要出門嗎？」Modrić將手伸長取回還插在門上的鑰匙，然後自己鑽進了Rakitić和門旁還留著的一個小空間，Rakitić看對方已經走進了這個空間，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度關上了門。

「沒有，原本只是想開門看看你回來了沒，今天很忙啊？」Rakitić看著Modrić準備將外套脫下，也很順手得繞道他身後幫他將外套取下後披在自己左手臂上。

Modrić點點頭，說了自己多花了一些時間整理報告，Rakitić在他回答問題時又往對方湊近，他伸出手抵在門板上，將Modrić鎖在自己與門板之間的小空間裡，他的味道比起出門時還複雜了一些，頭髮上沾上了一些刺鼻的化學物，那是外面世界的味道，他不由得厭惡那些佔據Modrić的外物。

Modrić隨著對方逼進，身體也退後至門前，他抬眼望向Rakitić，他一如既往的對著自己微笑，但是眼神卻不像平時的平靜。Rakitić將臉湊近他，順勢下去便可以吻上對方，但Modrić不知是有意還無意地將頭轉向廚房的方向，嘴裡還嚷嚷著自己餓了，Rakitić只感覺對方柔軟的髮絲滑過唇邊，他看著眼前的門板，而原本懷中的人兒已經低下身從他製造的空間逃離。

Modrić看廚房的小桌上空蕩蕩的，他有些的疑惑地問：「Ivan你已經在外面吃了嗎？」

「還沒。」不知何時從身後環住Modrić的Rakitić窩在對方肩上，「因為不知道Luka晚餐想吃什麼，早上忘了問你了。」Rakitić用臉頰蹭蹭了對方。

Modrić輕拍著對方在腰上施力的手，「冰箱應該還有披薩吧？你先放開，你這樣怎麼準備啊？」他有些帶著有些無奈又好笑的語氣說，他在對方鬆開力道時回過身，「Ivan，你還好嗎？」Modrić有些擔心的看著他。

Rakitić點點頭，笑著說：「看到你就好了。」

他雙手靠向Modrić身後的桌子，半身向前傾，Modrić也隨著對方的姿勢往後倒，像是刻意保持了與對方之前僅5公分不到的距離。

「Ivan…」Modrić皺著眉頭，他定定看著對方，透漏著一種不是特別愉快的情緒。

像是意識到自己的失常，Rakitić眼神閃爍了一絲歉意，他感覺到Modrić因為自己的行為感到不快，失落神色迅速覆蓋了他的臉，他準備收回身子，但卻發現另一股非自己的力量箝制住自己。

「Luka…」Rakitić驚訝地看著Modrić抓住自己襯衫的那隻手，不可置信的再看向他的臉。

「我的腳很痠…」他用軟軟的語調說著，像是抱怨又像是撒嬌。

Rakitić隨著他的話往下看，才發現Modrić的左腳早已因這樣的姿勢而懸空，只剩右腳還用腳趾努力撐著，他隨即用右手環住對方的腰將他抬起，Modrić也自然的將雙腳扣在Rakitić腰上，就像是演練過千萬遍的熟悉。

Rakitić的心情像是坐上了過山車，幾分鐘前他正在向上爬升，但前一秒他又隨之墜落，此刻卻又回到了上升路段。

「這樣好多了。」Modrić用手戳了戳Rakitić紅通的鼻頭，然後漾起因為惡作劇得逞般的壞笑。

Rakitić跟著笑了，他伸長脖子，將嘴再次送向對方，這次他終於成功地抵達了正確的位置，可順利地攻城掠地。Modrić主動將雙手勾上Rakitić頸部，也回應著對方呼之欲出的熱情。

Rakitić雙手托著Modrić富有彈性的臀，忍不住隨著加深的吻而揉捏著，Modrić重重拍了他的胸膛，然後用手用力捏了Rakitić的右手臂，「Ivan你好變態…」他嘟著被兩人混合的唾液所滋潤的唇。

「不喜歡嗎？」Rakitić又捏了一次，像是一種挑釁。

「不知道！」

Rakitić被對方可愛的反應逗樂了，忍不住又吻住對方，那張唇像是染了一層蜜，不管多努力舔舐都無法減低半分甜，Rakitić舉起對方緩緩在房內移動，但他的視線全被Modrić佔據，讓他們不時撞到隔牆或櫃子。

「哈…」Modrić從唇邊吐出一聲笑，「我們是在玩碰碰車嗎？」

「是阿…看來我們技術不錯？」Rakitić用那終於肯與Modrić分離的嘴說著。

他們協議將場所轉移到不遠的床上，在將Modrić放下時，Rakitić特別將手枕在他後腦勺上，即使是柔軟的床上，他還是深怕對方會傷到。

Rakitić退下對方的上衣，Modrić也沒閒下手的幫Rakitić解開皮帶，然後還邊抱怨著對方的衣服難脫，Rakitić一臉無奈地說：「多脫幾次就熟能生巧啦！」

Modrić白了對方一眼，乾脆兩手一攤罷工，Rakitić倒也識相的接下這工作，「沒關係，以後都我來就好。」他欺上早已赤裸的Modrić，寵溺的吻著他的額頭、眉心、眼窩，一路往下延伸，在對方白皙的肌膚上烙上自己的寵愛。

在被撫觸到私處時，Modrić忍不住低鳴了一聲，Rakitić溫柔的套弄著掌中美麗且珍貴的性器，沒幾下前端就流洩出濕漉漉的液體，Rakitić有些得意地欣賞自己的成果，也加快了手邊的速度，讓Modrić原本緊閉的雙唇終於無法隱藏的傳出斷斷續續的呻吟，但他又用右手摀住了自己的嘴。

「Luka…沒必要這樣。」Rakitić用空出了一手想拉開對方阻擋的手，但Modrić卻羞赧的搖頭，Rakitić好氣又好笑的緊縮了自己的右手掌，下身突然被緊握住，Modrić被這沒預期的動作給驚嚇到，手也因此鬆開，Rakitić立刻趁虛而入，將唇覆上，私自吸收了對方發出的甜美旋律。

「你！」Modrić有些生氣Rakitić方才的舉動，但Rakitić仍然用他微笑帶過。

「對我不許這樣小氣…」

「Ivan你絕對是大變態！」

「我只對我愛的人變態，嗯？」

當Modrić感覺有冰涼的液體倒在自己身上時，Rakitić的手指已經在他股間游移許久，伴隨著清涼液體的潤滑，Rakitić纖長的手緩緩進出穴口，他細心地用指腹撫摸著腸道內每一處的皺褶，藉此讓Modrić因異物侵入而緊繃的肌肉能逐漸鬆懈。

「會疼嗎？」Rakitić增加到第二根手指時，他先確保了對方腫脹的慾望並沒有退卻。

Modrić只用扭動的身子回應了對方，他緊緊抱住對方的脖子，Rakitić乾脆坐起身，將Modrić放置在自己腿上，好讓自己能更清楚看到對方的表情。

道內的潤滑已經能讓手指自由穿梭，Modrić的呻吟隨著越來越深入的手指而逐漸高亢，纖瘦的腰肢也迎合似的擺動著，Modrić飽含慾望的眼如同深鉤狠狠插進Rakitić靈魂裡，讓他無法抵抗的只能接受Modrić一切的美好。

「別看了…」Rakitić炙熱的視線逗留在自己臉上，Modrić感覺似乎有一盞刺眼的鎂光燈照設著，燙的讓他覺得皮膚都快燒出一個大洞，他伸出雙手遮住了對方漂亮的雙眼，藉此得到片刻喘息。

「Luka…拜託，別擋住你最美的模樣…」Rakitić晃晃了頭，想要把他的手甩下來，他不想錯過這些時刻，這是他夢寐以求的人兒、場景，再這樣下去，他會瘋掉的！

他使勁的將第三根手指插入，每一次的進出都更往內裡探索、尋找著能讓對方更舒服的泉源。Modrić沉浸在逐漸堆疊的快感內，手也隨之轉往他處，他一手抓著Rakitić早被汗水浸溼的頭髮，另一手緊抓著對方的後頸，他無法控制的挺直的身子，像是想讓對方能更方便深入。

「Ivan…進來…」Modrić緊抓住Rakitić脖子，他低沉的聲音急促的發出邀請，Rakitić早已腫脹的陰莖便在對方首肯後插入穴口，他盡量放慢動作，但一被溫熱濕潤的通道包裹著時，他幾乎無法維持自己最引以為傲的紳士，只是挺身將其送入對方體內。

Modrić因巨物猛然入侵導致的擴張疼痛而尖叫了一聲，突如其來的撕裂感讓Modrić在Rakitić背上留下了幾道不淺的紅色抓痕，他整張臉縮成一團，用泛淚著淚光的眼看向Rakitić，「Ivan…慢一點…拜託…」

Rakitić心疼的吻著對方，更加快了右手套弄的頻率，希望能藉此降低他的不適。他將對方抬起後將其壓在身下，一個下壓後，完全沒入Modrić體內，他聽到Modrić後抽一口氣，也先行停止了動作，再對方稍微緩解後，才以緩慢的頻率前後抽送著。

腸道被Rakitić的性器不斷摩擦著，Modrić已無法言語的只能吐出破碎的呻吟，Rakitić越來越快速且深入的抽插不斷的往前列腺刺激，除了疼痛外，慢慢取而代之的酥麻快感讓他逐漸沉浸在性愛的歡愉內。

「Ivan…Ivan…」Modrić情不自禁的喊著他的名字，Rakitić也很快的用一個深吻回敬對方的呼喚。

在一陣不受控抽蓄後，Modrić忍不住地將白色液體宣洩在Rakitić緊實的腹部，他無力的向床鋪後躺，連道歉的力氣也沒有，只能有眼神先行說了聲對不起，Rakitić溫柔的捏了下對方的臉頰，但下身卻是更粗暴的想要深入。

因發洩後還敏感的身體，在對方的動作挑弄下，另一波高潮也逐漸佔據Modrić身體，他配合著Rakitić擺動腰身，索取著還未間斷的快感。Rakitić感受包覆著自己慾望的濕潤通道正激烈收縮著，這樣極致的快感讓他有幾分鐘只能腦袋空白的操著身下的人兒，憑著本能更狂妄的佔有這個人。

Modrić低沉卻嬌媚的嚶嚀讓Rakitić更是奮力的擺動著腰桿，在回神後接續著急來的高潮，讓他沒有時間反應只能宣洩在對方體內，彷彿也將生命的一部份一同給予了對方。

「我愛你…」Rakitić看著身下已經非常疲倦的Modrić，在他額上落下一吻，然後輕撥開、梳理著Modrić柔軟的頭髮。

Modrić看著對方汗水淋漓的額頭上沾著幾絲金髮，Rakitić還是看著他，用那雙漂亮的眼睛注視著自己，Modrić有些失神，他想起方才在外頭逗留的片刻自由，他不知道為何自己又重回此的，也許現在擁有的溫度？

Rakitić感覺與對方相連的地方傳來的黏膩感，他並不討厭，甚至有點喜歡，如果他能就此與對方相連不分離有多好？

今天才禮拜一呢…明天呢？後天呢？他還能擁有他的Luka Modrić嗎？

胸口被突如其來傷悲填滿，它隨之膨脹，像是要將他的軀體脹破，Rakitić閉上眼，將臉頰貼在Modrić左胸上，聆聽著他還迅速跳動的心跳聲，感受隨呼吸起伏的律動。

溫熱的液體在Modrić左胸前滑開，他的耳邊傳來Rakitić含糊且帶著哭腔的問句：「Luka…答應我別離開好嗎？」

Modrić知道那是眼淚，剛流出的溫熱淚水，他感受到自己的眼皮不由自主的抽動，近乎麻痺，他小幅度的移動頭部，看了一眼那個如潘朵拉盒子般的房門，隨即將視線定向天花板，他輕拍著Rakitić的頭，像是撫慰著孩子。

「傻瓜，我不是在這嗎？」

「Luka，我愛你，真的、真的很愛你…」

Modrić感受到從對方唇邊滲入的鹹味和墜落在他臉上的滾燙，「也許他真的很愛自己吧？」Modrić 心想著邊回憶起過往的一切，恐懼的、害怕的、不願想起的，與他有關也無關。

如果他沒有開啟那扇門，或許他會很幸福的。

他默默閉上眼，彷彿接受了這個命運。

他也愛他，不可否認的。

End.

 

伊萬小哥哥,在下真的盡力了  
請好好享用美味的笛, 也要繼續好好的疼愛他+照顧他  
魔笛都有勇氣留下了,所以你也要負責喔~ -3-

為什麼還是覺得有點淡淡的憂傷...不管怎樣還是要欺負一下的概念 (掩面  
伊萬小哥哥真的是寫過的小攻裡最被欺負的一個, 天哪...這代表多喜歡你 Q_Q"  
終於終於走到這一步哩 ~ 從此全都是小甜餅生活了啦~(灑花兒

謝謝各位~♥


End file.
